


Podnieść stawkę

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, orgia, podwójna penetracja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Avengersi co tydzień grają w gry, a tego wieczoru wypadło na rozbieranego pokera. Jan i Steve mają ten sam cel, ale wybierają różne środki do jego osiągnięcia. Jan może i nie dostaje tego, czego chce, ale przyjmuje nagrodę pocieszenia. Albo dwie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podnieść stawkę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ante Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205249) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611).

Janet wymieniła swoje karty i przysunęła je blisko piersi. W przenośni, bo jeszcze miała na sobie ubranie. Tony, Thor i Hank siedzieli na podłodze bez różnych części ubioru, natomiast nieco za nią Steve rozwalił się całkiem nago na kanapie, którą Jan w głowie nazwała Wersalką Waleczności. Albo był najgorszym graczem pokera na świecie, albo wybitnym geniuszem taktycznym – mimo że wcześniej wygrywał, to teraz Tony nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku i stracił górę ubioru. Thor stracił jedynie koszulę, a Hank został tylko w luźnych spodniach.

Janet znajdzie tego, kto wrzucił propozycję rozbieranego pokera do kapelusza, i ucałuje go.

Kiedy wszyscy już wymienili karty, odchyliła rondo Kapelusza Rozdającego. Był to słomiany, kowbojski kapelusz, znaleziony w szafie, popękany i kruszący się, ale miał zarąbistą turkusową taśmę z piórami. Był wspaniałym dodatkiem do margarity z Avengersami.

— Dobra, chłopaki, pokazać karty.

Pokazali, każdy z inną miną, od kompletnie rozkojarzonej do całkowicie przerażonej. Jan uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na to, co mieli. Thor prawie z nią wygrał przez parę asów, ale Hank i Tony przegrali. Nie mieli nawet pary, a ustalono, że wysoka karta się nie liczy.

— Wygląda na to, że wasza dwójka się rozbiera.

Tony zaśmiał się, upił swojego drinka i naprawdę, powinna ucałować go za załatwienie alkoholu. Wyciągnął swój pasek.

— Nie powinienem oddawać tej czwórki.

— No, szkoda — odezwał się bezbarwnie Steve z kanapy. Jan musiała powstrzymać potrzebę spojrzenia na niego. Spodziewała się, że Kapitan Ameryka będzie imponujący, ale nie aż tak. Na myśl przychodziło jedno słowo: mrau.

— Rzeczywiście nieszczęśliwie się złożyło — zgodził się Thor bez ironii. Miał nieco większe wypieki od pozostałych, bo zamienił śmiertelny napój na jakiś szalony, asgardzki trunek, który pachniał jak jabłka i wchodził jak woda. Jeden łyk bardziej uszkodził trzeźwość Jan niż dwie margarity. — Ale zasady naszego turnieju muszą być przestrzegane! Przyjacielu Hank?

Hank zarumienił się i zacisnął rękę na spodniach. Był wręcz gotowy zwinąć się w pozycję embrionalną.

— Chyba odpadam.

Tony kliknął językiem.

— Zasady to zasady, Hank. Ja przecież nie narzekam, nie? — Popukał w reaktor łukowy, który szumiał uspokajająco w jego piersi. Bez żadnego materiału zasłaniającego wydzielał interesującą aurę na jego twarz i tors. W innych warunkach wyglądałoby to upiornie, ale mgła alkoholu pozwoliła Jan przebić się przez to pierwsze wrażenie i zauważyć podkreślone mięśnie. — No dalej.

— Nie, chodziło mi o to, że odpadam. — Hank skulił się, a grzywka zasłoniła mu oczy. — Przegrałem.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której wszyscy rozmyślali nad oświadczeniem Hanka.

Kątem oka Jan zauważyła, jak nieco chwiejnie (przez trunek Thora) Steve usiadł prościej.

— Mówisz, że nie masz…?

— Nie mam.

Jan wyschło w gardle.

— Och.

— Tym bardziej powinieneś zrzucić ubiór i przyjąć przegraną jak wojownik! — zadeklarował po chwili Thor. Jan gorliwie przytaknęła. Jeszcze trochę i wyznałaby Thorowi miłość, ale Hank wstał.

— Dobra. — Przyłożył dłonie do rozporka, nie mogąc spojrzeć nikomu w oczy. — Następnym razem nie będziemy w to grać — burknął.

— Następnym razem to będzie rozbierane makao. Wyskakuj ze spodni, przystojniaku — zażądała Jan, zanim jej lepsza strona przebiła się przez tequilę. Została nagrodzona większym rumieńcem na twarzy Hanka, kiedy ten zaczął się rozbierać. Niemal było jej za niego przykro, ale czuła się nieco niewyraźnie i było jej ciepło, i w sumie nie mogła żałować niczego, dzięki czemu mogła podziwiać klejnoty Hanka.

Hank nie spojrzał na nich, kiedy opuścił spodnie do kostek i skopał je na górkę “wygranych”. To znaczyło, że Jan mogła patrzeć do woli, nie przejmując się tym, że Hank zawstydzi się bardziej.

Nie to, że miał się czego wstydzić, jej zdaniem. Nie był Kapitanem Ameryką, ale i nie był mały. I tak zawsze wiedziała, że chodzi o technikę. W każdym razie była pewna, że cząsteczki Pyma mają potencjał…

— … anet! — Thor położył swoją wielką rękę na jej ramieniu, ściągając ją z powrotem na ziemię. — Dobrze się czujesz?

— Śliniłaś się. — Tony ściągnął z jej głowy Kapelusz Rozdającego i sam go założył, zaciągając nisko. Tasował karty, używając paru sztuczek. — Moja kolej.

Wytykanie języka nie przystawało ani superbohaterom, ani dorosłym. Jan swój i tak wystawiła.

Po rozdaniu i z Hankiem siedzącym na Sofie Skrępowania Jan zerknęła na swoje karty. Były dobre – para, as i reszta do wymiany. Jeśli wyrzuci dwie najbardziej odstające, nadal będzie miała szansę na uniknięcie ostatniego miejsca, dzięki czemu będzie mogła zachować ubrania.

Zagryzła wargę i zerknęła na Hanka. Wpatrywał się stanowczo w ścianę nad ich głowami i skrzyżował nogi, żeby się zakryć. Rety.

Może Steve miał dobry pomysł.

Kiwnęła głową i łyknęła trochę ze szklanki Thora, po czym wyciągnęła parę i odrzuciła je.

— Dobieram.

sss

Osiem rozdań i sześć przegranych później Jan została w majtkach i skarpetkach. Tony nadal miał skarpetki, krawat i chyba te same czerwone stringi co podczas walki z Melterem. Thor zdecydowanie prowadził, był w skarpetach, hełmie, naramiennikach i czymś, co musiało być asgardzką bielizną.

Hank nadal na nią nie patrzył.

Próbowała się przeciągać, kłaść, a nawet gwałtownie prostować, kiedy była jej kolej. Nic. Otrzymała tylko drgnięcie i zerknięcie, ale niekoniecznie zachęcające spojrzenie, na jakie liczyła. Wyraźne było widać, że Hank nie był poruszony parą nagich piersi. Odrzuciła kilka dobrych rozdań na nic.

Cholera.

W tym rozdaniu miała parę króli i czwórek z niepasującą ósemką pik. Jeśli przegra dwa razy, odpadnie i będzie musiała zająć miejsce na Pufie Posępności. Jeszcze gorzej: jeśli przegra, to znaczy, że Thor lub Tony ujdzie z godnością – i spodniami – a do tego nie mogła dopuścić.

Przekornie odrzuciła ósemkę.

— Dobieram.

Obecnie rozdający Thor uniósł brwi i posłusznie podał jej nową kartę. Wyglądał dziwnie w kapeluszu, jakby miał przeszłość w muzyce rockowej, ale teraz się wziął za country.

— Widzę, że ponownie grasz w honorowym celu.

Jan wzruszyła ramieniem, żeby zobaczyć, jak oczy Thora opuszczają jej twarz. Przynajmniej ktoś patrzył. Kiedy na nowo uniósł wzrok, uśmiechnęła się i puściła mu oczko.

— Przegrywam większą rozgrywkę. Równie dobrze mogę przejść do nagrody pocieszenia.

— Zaraz, jaką inną rozgrywkę? — zapytała ciasno zwinięta kulka, jaką był Hank.

Wytknęła na niego język i zerknęła na swoją kartę. Siódemka trefl. Nic nie zmieniła, ale nadal miała dwie pary.

— Może potem ci powiem, jak będziesz grzeczny.

— Albo bardzo niegrzeczny — rzucił Steve tak cicho, że Jan prawie uznała to za winę alkoholu,ale Tony z uśmieszkiem sięgał po dwie karty, co było wystarczającym dowodem. Hank wydął wargi, ale jeśli nie zrozumiał, to jego wina.

— Karty — wtrącił Thor, pokazując swoje. Miał parę dziesiątek, a Tony parę dam. Bez słowa Thor zrzucił swoje naramienniki.

Jan z radością zabrała kapelusz i karty. Nadal były ciepłe od dużych dłoni Thora i nieco pogięte, ale tasowały się łatwo.

— Moja kolej!

Zaczęło się kolejne rozdanie. Siódemka i czwórka pik, ósemka karo, trójka kier i dama trefl. Przeciągnęła usta w bok, zerkając na Tony’ego i Thora. Obaj mieli pokerowe miny, chociaż Tony nadal był rozproszony Steve’em, a Thor…

Thor ciągle na nią patrzył.

Interesujące. Jan zanuciła i pomieszała karty, specjalnie udając, że się nad nimi zastanawia. Oczywistym było, że Hank w najbliższym czasie się nią nie zainteresuje. Z taką prędkością miną lata, zanim wejdzie jej do łóżka. Nordycki bóg nie byłby złą przystawką przed daniem głównym, a i może trochę zazdrości przyspieszyłoby Hanka.

Następnym razem kiedy Thor na nią spojrzał, Jan specjalnie złapała jego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się, pochylając i odkładając cztery karty, zostawiając tylko damę do wymiany. Para asów, nieźle, ale nie jakoś wspaniale. Tony wymienił trzy karty, a Thor jedną.

— Karty — rozkazała Jan, znowu się pochylając i opierając łokcie na kolanach. — Para asów, para waletów, dwie pary… Thor, pozbądź się hełmu.

Minęły trzy rundy. Jan została w majtkach, Tony w stringach, a obaj stracili skarpetki, przegrywając z nędzną parą waletów Jan.

Tony znowu był rozdającym i nie spieszył się, tasując karty, póki Jan nie wyrwała mu talii i sama nie przełożyła. Tony trzymał kciuk na kartach w gotowości do rozdania. Spojrzał na nią i była pewna, że wcześniej tak samo mizdrzyła się do Hanka.

— Zwycięzca bierze wszystko?

— Nie zostało zbyt wiele do zabrania. — Jan wyciągnęła nogi w literę V i pochyliła się, opierając łokcie między udami. Teatralnie pokręciła szyją i pozwoliła, żeby włosy ukryły jej twarz przed Tonym i Thorem, aby mogła spojrzeć na Steve’a i puścić mu oczko. Uniósł brwi i zerknął na Tony’ego, potem znowu na nią i kiwnął głową. W takim razie jeden zaklepany. Pozostaje Thor.

Z twarzą pokerzysty Jan wyprostowała się i sięgnęła po swoją margaritę. Wypiła ją duszkiem i odstawiła szklankę na podłogę.

— Celuj wyżej. Może zwycięzca dostanie pocałunek od przegranych? Po tym, jak dostanie swoje wygrane.

— Jan — zaczął Hank głosem Potępiającego Dorosłego — to naprawdę nie jest…

— Zgoda — przerwał mu Tony, a Thor przytaknął.

— To jak najbardziej sprawiedliwy zakład.

— Cap, powiedz im. — Hank się nie poddawał. — Może jakby byli trzeźwi, ale cała trójka piła.

— Są dorośli, mogą się zakładać o buziaki, jeśli chcą. — Jan bez problemu wyobraziła sobie cierpliwą minę Steve’a.

Hank otworzył usta, żeby jeszcze ponarzekać, ale Jan nie dopuściła do tego, rzucając w niego jedną z poduszek, które wcześniej zrzucił Steve. Trafiła prosto w twarz, dzięki czemu Tony miał czas, żeby rozdać.

Zamiast patrzeć spode łba lub fochnąć się, Hank wstał.

— Dobra. Będę tym odpowiedzialnym i pójdę spać. A wy róbcie, co chcecie. — Nawet nie udawał, że jego ucieczka była czymś innym. Odwrócił się i szybko zniknął na schodach.

To było rozczarowujące. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że gdzieś z nim zajdzie. To pewnie jej wina, że wybrała tego mądrego i nieśmiałego. Niech moja miłość do wszystkiego nerdowego będzie przeklęta. Następnym razem rozbieram się dla Spider–Mana.

— Janet? — Thor delikatnie dotknął jej kolana. — Wolałabyś iść z Giant-Manem? — Na twarzy malowała mu się troska. Tony też tak na nią patrzył. Steve pewnie też, ale nie chciało jej się odwracać.

To było słodkie, ale o ile lubiła Hanka i była wręcz pewna, że on ją też, to Jan nie widziała powodu do wycofania się. Miał swoją szansę.

— Nie ma mowy. Przyszłam, żeby wygrać. Rozdaj mi.

Karty poszły w ruch.

— Jak pani każe — powiedział Tony i rozdał po pięć kart.

Wyrzucając Hanka z głowy, Jan sprawdziła, co ma. Walet, dama i as serce. Dwójka trefl. Siódemka kier. Iść w kolor czy…

Żyje się raz. Jan złożyła swoje karty. Pochyliła się i zabrała trunek Thora.

— Aż trzeba się napić — wyjaśniła, unosząc toast. Na wypadek, gdyby Thor planował odzyskać swój napój, odchyliła głowę i wzięła porządnego łyka. Specjalnie odchyliła kufel za mocno i piana pociekła jej po policzku, szyi i piersiach.

Alkohol od razu uderzył jej do głowy, rozjaśniając grzeszne ścieżki. Odstawiła trunek i otarła usta, chichocząc, kiedy piana połaskotała jej pępek.

— Boże, Thor, powinieneś to przynosić częściej. — Zerknąła w dół i zebrała pianę na palec. — Będę potrzebowała prysznica, nie?

Thor przytaknął w oszołomieniu, wgapiając się w jej piersi.

— Tak.

Usłyszała skrzypienie kanapy, kiedy Steve się poruszył. Nie widziała, co zrobił, ale cokolwiek to było, podziałało. Tony prawie upuścił karty, otwierając szeroko oczy i patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem. Ledwo co przełknął. Nawet nie spojrzał na swoje karty, tylko podniósł pierwsze trzy i odłożył, aby dobrać.

Żaden z mężczyzn nie zwracał uwagi na swoje karty.

Uśmiechając się szeroko, rozgrzana po drinku, Jan pochyliła się i odłożyła dwie karty, zagarniając swoją starą trójkę serce z kupki i chowając ją w dłoni.

— Dobieram, Tony.

— Hm?

To nie fair. Jeśli Tony nie poda kart, nie będzie mogła wygrać. Jan delikatnie złapała brodę Tony’ego i zmusiła go, żeby na nią spojrzał.

— Daj mi kartę.

Tony spojrzał na jej piersi, potem znowu na Steve’a. Wydał karty.

Jan poklepała go po policzku i odchyliła się, przestawiając karty tak, żeby schować dziesiątkę pik za wachlarzem serc.

— Thor?

Gromowładca pokręcił głową. Nie był aż tak rozkojarzony jak Tony, którego początki erekcji widać było przez stringi, ale ledwo zerknął w karty, po czym powiedział:

— Moje karty lepsze nie będą.

Ponieważ Tony pewnie tego nie zrobi, Jan rozłożyła swoje karty, chowając dodatkowego pika, pokazując pięć kart serce.

— To je połóż. Ja mam kolor. Thor?

Wzruszył ramionami i pokazał karty.

— Tylko para króli i ósemek. Przyjacielu Tony?

Cisza.

Jan chrząknęła.

— Tony?

Nic.

Poduszka uderzyła Tony’ego w ramię. Wrzasnął i odepchnął ją, niemal upuszczając swoje karty.

— Co?

— Pokaż, co masz — powiedział Thor, będący źródłem poduszki — żebyśmy mogli wybrać zwycięzcę.

— Co mam? Och, prawda, karty. — Tony zamrugał i spojrzał w karty, po czym zaśmiał się i upuścił je. — Nic nie mam. Mam mniej niż nic. Myślałem, że wyciągnęliśmy jokery.

— Wygląda na to, że wygrałam. — Jan wyszczerzyła się, machnęła władczo na swoich nowych poddanych i oparła się na łokciach. Świat pachniał delikatnie różami, co na pewno było skutkiem trunku Thora. Nie przejmowała się tym. — Skrócić o ubrania!

— Myślałem, że to były “głowy” — rzucił Tony, wstając. Zachwiał się nieco, zanim przypomniał sobie, jak pracują nogi. Strzelił kciukiem pasek stringów. — Nie muszę tańczyć, co?

— Po prostu je ściągnij, Tony. — Jan odchyliła się, patrząc na Steve’a. Dobrze wyglądał do góry nogami. Cóż, zawsze dobrze wyglądał, ale bardzo dobrze do góry nogami. Zszedł z kanapy i rozłożył się na wygranych, napinając mięśnie ud i dobry Boże, był porządnie wyposażony. Jeśli jej niedokończone plany z Hankiem nie wypalą, będzie musiała pamiętać o trzeciej opcji.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego zuchwale, czując zawroty głowy przez krew spływającą jej do głowy. Odsunęła się dostatecznie, aby prawie dotykać czołem jego uda.

— Cześć. Jesteś ładny.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Policzki miał różowe od alkoholu.

— Cześć. Ty też.

— Ahem.

Jan uniosła głowę i zamrugała, czując się nieco niewyraźnie. Tony ściągnął stringi i trzymał je na palcu. Ciemne włosy prowadziły od jego pępka w dół prosto do lekkiego wzwodu. Nie miał takich mięśni jak Steve, ani nie był taki chudy jak Hank. Szczupły, ale nie jak tyczka, taki był Tony.

Nie spieszyła się, podziwiając widoki. Tony, jak to Tony, obrócił się dookoła, pokazując jej wszystko.

— Bardzo ładnie. No, oddaję twój pocałunek Steve’owi.

— Myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz. — Zamiast ją ominąć, Tony podszedł i stanął nad Jan. Oparł pięści na kanapie i pochylił się. Jan oczywiście odchyliła głowę, żeby przyglądać się ich pocałunkowi. Nie było żadnego powolnego wstępu, jakiego po trochu się spodziewała. Tony od razu rzucił się z językiem, najwyraźniej chcąc porządnie przelizać Steve’a, siedząc na jej ramionach.

— Kocham bycie Avengerem — westchnęła, wyciągając się.

Zanim miała szansę zdobyć coś więcej niż liźnięcie, ktoś złapał jej kostkę i pociągnął. Została przeciągnięta w majtkach po podłodze prosto na kolana już-bez-ubrania Thora. Pokręciła się, układając się wygodnie przy nim. Ktoś ciepły i umięśniony przycisnął się do jej pleców, pewnie Tony, nadal wykorzystujący Capa. Ale z przodu był tylko Thor.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, spojrzała w dół i przełknęła. Chcę to ujeżdżać. A myślała, że Cap jest duży…

— Musisz otrzymać jeszcze jedną nagrodę — wymamrotał Thor przy jej ustach. Było to za delikatne na pocałunek, ale posłało ciarki wzdłuż jej pleców. Przechyliła głowę i pocałowała go, gorąco, i mokro, i nadal smakując jak trunek. Jęknęła, naparła na jego penis i goniła za posmakiem jabłek.

Przez ten pocałunek brakło jej tchu i była bardziej mokra niż rozlany alkohol.

— Jestem zbyt grubo ubrana.

— Zaiste. — Thor złapał jej tyłek, ściskając go i ugniatając. Przez to znowu na niego naparła. Czuła wręcz elektryczne wyładowania w brzuchu za każdym razem, kiedy jej sutki ocierały się o jego owłosioną pierś. — Ale nie chciałbym cię wypuszczać.

Jan zamknęła oczy i zmusiła się do skupienia. Mając Thora między nogami i Tony’ego za plecami, było to bardzo trudne. Nic dziwnego, że Enchantress ścigała Thora po dziewięciu światach.

— Więc wytrzymaj chwilkę, przystojniaku.

Cząsteczki Pyma lubiły reagować na alkohol w jej ciele. Naprawdę lubiły. Zmiana rozmiaru zazwyczaj była niczym mrowienie całego ciała, jakby zdrętwiała kończyna wracała do życia. Tym razem poczuła falę gorąca, unieruchamiającą jej skrzydła, kiedy zmniejszyła się i niemal upadła na kolana Thora. W połowie drogi powróciła do swojego normalnego rozmiaru już bez majtek i odwrócona w drugą stronę.

Twarzą w twarz z łopatkami Steve’a, podczas gdy penis Thora napierał na jej tyłek. Och, to stwarza możliwości.

Jan owinęła ręce wokół spoconych ramion Steve’a i pociągnęła go do tyłu. Pocałowała go w kącik ust, które już wyglądały na spuchnięte przez Tony’ego.

— Jesteś mi coś winien.

— Myślałem, że to prezent — wydyszał Steve, obracając się, aby ją zobaczyć. Ponad jego ramieniem widziała Tony’ego z wargami owiniętymi dookoła penisa Steve’a, ale nie zauważyła jego rąk. Może lubrykant to jedna z tych rzeczy, które dobrzy inżynierowie mają przy sobie cały czas, jak ołówek i suwak logarytmiczny.

— Nie do końca. — Thor poruszył się nieco i Jan jęknęła w policzek Steve’a, czując główkę penisa Thora na swojej łechtaczce. Prawie przesunęła się i pozwoliła mu w siebie wejść, ale musiała podnieść stawkę. — Bardziej pożyczka. Z wysokimi odsetkami.

Tony coś zrobił, jakoś poruszył głową, a oczy Steve’a całkowicie zaszły mgłą. Odchylił głowę i pocałował ją, powoli i słodko, całkowite przeciwieństwo pocałunku Thora. Steve powoli wsunął język do jej ust, z niczym się nie spieszył i robił wszystko tak metodycznie, że myślała, że krzyknie.

Zsunęła dłoń z piersi Steve’a po brzuchu, aby chwycić włosy Tony’ego, i napierała na Thora. Powoli traciła opanowanie. Była wciśnięta między nich i jakkolwiek się ruszyła, przynosiło jej to przyjemność, rozsyłało nowe iskry po skórze.

Kiedy Thor złapał w dłonie jej piersi, odsunęła się z sapnięciem. Energia z jej żądeł ledwo co trysnęła, słaba jak ładunek elektrostatyczny. Ale wystarczyło, żeby przeciągnąć ją po podbrzuszu Steve’a. Ten jęknął i zjechał niżej, drżąc pod jej palcami.

— Odwróć się przodem do mnie — rozkazała mu. — Chcę was obu.

Tony wypuścił Steve’a z ust z mokrym odgłosem.

— A co ze mną? — Spojrzał na nią niebieskimi oczami spod potarganych przez nią włosów. — Ja nic nie dostanę?

Gdyby zmieściła trzech, od razu by się zgodziła. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się i uniosła brwi.

— Steve ma dwie strony. Jeśli mu to pasuje?

Z uznaniem dla Steve’a lub ujmą dla Tony’ego, że tak gruntowanie go zdeprawował, Steve nie tracił czasu na odpowiedź:

— Wręcz bardzo… bardzo mi to pasuje.

W takim razie obrócili go i zaczęli się układać. Trudno było manewrować czterema parami kończyn. Nogi były wszędzie i przez chwilę Jan myślała, że będzie musiała kogoś związać i na nim usiąść, aż przestanie się wiercić. Ale w końcu Thor ustawił ich idealnie na brzegu kanapy, więc Steve był w stanie oprzeć na niej kolano, a to dało Tony’emu masę miejsca do ruchu i…

Jan jęknęła, kiedy w końcu opuściła się na nich. Razem byli wręcz nieco za wielcy, za szerocy. Pewnie powinna zacząć od jednego, ale przez alkohol czuła tylko przyjemność z tego rozciągnięcia, a nie ból. Głowa opadła jej na ramię Thora i nie była w stanie utrzymać się na nogach.

— Boże.

— Tak? — wyszeptał w jej ucho Thor dobitnie rozbawionym głosem. Dłońmi potarł jej piersi, drapiąc je zgrubieniami na skórze.

Zaśmiała się i sapnęła, kiedy przez ten śmiech zacisnęła się na nich.

Thor nie przestawał jej dotykać, przesuwając dłoń na jej brzuch.

— Dobrze?

— Jeśli tylko nie robimy tego ostatni raz, to tak. — Jan przełknęła i starała się nie ruszać. Gdyby zaczęła ich ujeżdżać, to nie byłaby w stanie przestać, a wtedy Tony by się dąsał. Dąsanie Tony’ego było jedną z dziesięciu najbardziej żałosnych rzeczy na świecie, zaraz obok mokrego kociątka. Zerknęła na niego ponad ramieniem Steve’a i wyglądał, jakby się bał, że o nim zapomniano. — Okej, kolejny.

— Mówisz tak, jakby to był bufet — oskarżył ją Steve, ale potem pocałował, więc nie mogła się zezłościć. Zaśmiała się ponownie i podrapała go po plecach.

— Bo nim jesteście. — Pocałowała go jeszcze raz i czekała, aż zrobi się spięty. Wtedy poruszyła się, opuszczając jeszcze niżej na ich penisach. Steve wywrócił oczy, a ponad jego ramieniem rozbrzmiał śmiech Tony’ego.

— Rób tak dalej, Jan.

Więc robiła, małymi ruchami poruszając się w górę i w dół. Thor pomagał, trzymając jej biodra, aby mogła się utrzymać. Steve przycisnął policzek do jej ramienia i zamknął oczy, oddychając powoli.

— Jest dobrze. Tylko trochę minęło od ostatniego razu.

— Jesteśmy drużyną. — Jan zacisnęła się i z radością usłyszała jego zduszony jęk. Przeczesała mu włosy do tyłu, głaszcząc go. Tony zaczął się wsuwać; czuła to, bo mięśnie Steve’a drżały. — Zamknij się i pozwól nam się tobą zająć.

Kiedy Tony był przyciśnięty do pleców Steve’a, pozwoliła sobie na szybsze ruchy. Teraz i Steve podtrzymywał jej biodra, więc miała ułatwione zadanie. Jej mięśnie się rozluźniły, ale nie tak, aby jej pomóc. Z powodu delikatnego bólu od bycia tak rozciągniętą, nie mogła od razu dojść. Po minucie Tony również zaczął się ruszać, dopasowując się niemal idealnie w jej tempo.

Thor wygiął ją do tyłu, aby móc pocałować. Po chwili coś ciepłego i mokrego przesunęło się po jej piersiach. Jan jęknęła i zakołysała biodrami, wyginając się bardziej, aby Steve miał lepszy dostęp. Za każdym razem, kiedy opuszczała się w dół, wzdłuż jej ciała przechodziły wstrząsy przyjemnościbóluprzyjemności, przez które widziała gwiazdy przed oczami. Nagle czyjaś dłoń zaczęła pocierać jej łechtaczkę. Skomląc i drżąc, odchyliła się jeszcze bardziej.

Tony przyspieszył, kiedy jej tempo się zachwiało. Przez to Steve wchodził w nią głębiej, niemal zmuszając Jan do utrzymania tempa, mimo że jej kolana już całkiem ją zawiodły. Była teraz luźniejsza i bardziej wilgotna, ślizgając się w górę i w dół po penisach niemal z łatwością.

Steve miał przyjemność wypisaną na twarzy i zagryzał dolną wargę. Jan zabrała mu ją, zagryzając mocno i zaciskając się, żeby usłyszeć sapnięcie obu mężczyzn. Na szyi Steve’a zostawiła czerwone, prawie fioletowe ślady, które niemal na pewno znikną do rana. Cholerne serum.

— No dalej, Cap — mruknęła, opuszczając się z nowo odkrytą siłą. Mięśnie ud paliły ją, bo nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego wysiłku. Jutro nie będzie mogła chodzić. — No dalej, daj mi to… Daj to Tony’emu…

I to był koniec. Steve jęknął i zadrżał, upadając ciężko na podłogę. Oparł się o kolana Thora, a Tony widać to zaplanował, bo poruszył się z nim płynnie jak maszyna. Jan poczuła spermę spływającą po jej udach.

Thor zacisnął dłonie na jej biodrach.

— Trzymaj się, serce drogie. — Zaczął ją poruszać, jakby była lalką. Jan wplotła dłonie we włosy Steve’a, kiedy ją unoszono i opuszczano. Jęknęła i starała się pomagać, ale Thor robił to lepiej niż jej wymęczone uda.

W jej brzuchu się gotowało, wolniej niż za pierwszym razem, ale rozchodząc się aż do opuszków palców. Usłyszała, jak Tony wyjęczał imię Steve’a. Wtedy Thor mocno opuścił ją w dół i wszystko zrobiło się czarne.

Jan gapiła się w sufit. Razem z Thorem opadła na kanapę i czuła jego dyszącą i ciepłą pierś przy swoich plecach. Mięśnie jej mięśni bolały. Jej włosy bolały.

Już nigdy, nigdy, nigdy więcej się nie poruszy.

Zwłaszcza jeśli to oznacza, że będzie musiała wstać z kolan Thora.

— Wszyscy w porządku? — zapytał Tony głosem tylko trochę lepszym od skrzeku. — Wszystko nadal wewnątrz?

— Mm. — Tylko na tyle było stać Jan.

— Tak — rzucił Thor.

— Nie wiem — odparł Steve. Opierał policzek na udzie Jan. — Nie czuję mózgu.

— Wspaniale. Teraz musimy jakoś dostać się na górę do łóżka. Albo łóżek. Głosuję za łóżkiem.

Jan opuściła głowę. Miała alarmujące trudności z utrzymaniem jej w górze.

— Głosuję za łóżkiem Hanka. — To by go nauczyło, żeby nie zostawiał ich samych. Zasłużył sobie na to.

Thor zaśmiał się nisko i gardłowo.

— Nie, o godziwa. Zachowamy to na kolejny wieczór ze sportem.


End file.
